


The Actions of Men and Angels

by jcrycolr3wradc



Series: Well that could have been worse... [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angels, Boggarts, Demons, Gen, M/M, OMG Guess whose here guys?, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angels have a message for the Hunters: Do Not Engage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Actions of Men and Angels

 

“Shit, shit shit.” Kili was muttering as he hurriedly poured salt in front of the door. Gimli, if he’d had the breath after sprinting up three flights of stairs, would have been agreeing heartily.

He, Kili and Fili had been sent to deal with a simple fucking boggart. Which turned out to be a demon in disguise, not as a boggart, but as someone who needed rescuing from a boggart. An ambush had been laid and now they were barricaded in the top floor of the house, salt in front of all the windows and the door rattling on it’s hinges, prepared to burst at any moment. Fili had his sword out, Kili had his arrows notched and Gimli swung his axe in a loose circle, preparing.

“If we die, your mother will kill us.” Gimli said, lightly.

“I’m honestly more afraid of what Bilbo will do.” Fili returned, tightening his grip on the sword. KIli snorted and did not remove his gaze from the door.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound from right outside, yowling and the door stopped rattling. The three sent confused looks at each other. It wasn’t unusual for demons to fight over a kill, but had they killed each other? It would make their job much easier but still.  

The door started rattling again and now it shook with a new intensity. The knob glowed bright red for a moment before the door was sent crashing open. A bright white light filled the room, blinding them all.

Kili let his arrow fly, only to have it batted away, and Gimli and Fili charged forward, weapons swinging at the face of the attacker. They never got that far, right as they swung the weapons grew hot beneath their hands and were dropped in surprise and pain.

Now defenseless the three dropped in defensive crouches in front of Kili who was notching another arrow.

“If yer going to go,” Dwalin had intoned in their many years of training, “Make it as hard as possible on the bastards.”

The figure walked into the room. Later all three would deny it to their graves but they did gasp.

If it was a demon it was unlike any demon any of them had ever seen.

It was male shaped, with old fashioned long blonde hair, tall, dressed in a green shirt and jeans, and his (its) eyes…

Gimli slowly raised himself out the crouch, still staring while the being swept it’s unearthly gaze around the room, eventually coming to land on Gimli.

Those eyes, like looking into the sun, with some kind of light or radiance coming from within. Bluer than the sea and sky, older than anything he’d ever seen and staring right at him.

Silence came over the room as the being stared at Gimli, Gimli stared back, Fili looked at both with a wide eyed incredulous look and finally Kili, maker bless him, took it upon himself to break it.

“What in the hell are you?” he blurted out, voice breaking with adrenaline. The beings eyes flitted to him and Kili had to fight to not take a step back from that stare.

“I am an angel of the Lord.” He said.

~~~~~

“What time are the boys due home?” Bilbo asked, wiping his hands on a dish rag and peering out the kitchen window.

“The boggart won’t take them long. They should be home any minute unless they decided to go the bar, but I’ve told them a million times not to.” Bofur explains, still lingering over the dinner BIlbo made. Thorin grunted from behind his newspaper.

“We have better beer in the house. Unless they want to get on with some birds they never go.”

Bilbo shook his head, still looking out into the night. he couldn’t explain it, but the air around tonight felt off.

‘Completely routine. Absolutely normal. They can take care of themselves.’ He repeated the mantra in his head, trying to shake the feeling of unease. A hand on his shoulder made him jump so hard, he banged his knee on the cabinet door.

“Sorry.” Thorin squeezed his shoulder apologetically, before wrapping his arms around Bilbo.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been edgy all night. The boys will be fine.”

“I don’t doubt it but, “ Bilbo sighed and closed his eyes, leaning closer to Thorin “There’s something wrong. I dont know what and I can’t explain how I know, it’s just…” Bilbo trailed off, forehead wrinkling as he tried to articulate the sensation.

“Instinct?” Thorin rumbled.

“Yes. Exactly. I just - Look! They’re back!” He exclaimed, catching the glow of headlights in the window.

“They’re coming rather fast.” Thorin remarked, moving away from Bilbo and towards the door.

The old Ford Cortina was indeed coming up fast, the gravel under the long path to keep skittering everywhere.

Thorin, Bilbo and Bofur were outside to meet them when the car came skidding to a stop.

Fili and Kili lept out the front seats while Gimli kicked open the back door.

“Thorin! You will not believe what happened but it’s true! It’s really really true!” Kili exclaimed coming up to his uncle, eyes wide, and dark hair in wild disarray.

“Uncle. We w-we, there there was a-” Fili was panting and stuttering, trying to speak over his brother. Gimli was slowly walking over, looking warily at his cousins, axe hanging at his side.

“Stop!” Thorin ordered. Fili and and Kili’s mouths closing with a snap. He pointed to Gimli.

“Explain.”

Gimli sighed and rubbed his forehead, before he looked up a Thorin and asked,

“Can we go inside? It’s freezing, and none of us have eaten.”

“Yes yes of course.” Bilbo said hurriedly, steering the boys indoors while Bofur went to go find Dis.

They were in the middle of devouring the left overs when Gimli spoke again.

“This is going to sound mad, but you have to believe us Thorin. It really did happen.” he said earnestly, looking at his cousin. Fili and Kili both nodded, still chewing huge bites of chicken alfredo and garlic bread.

“The man who called us was a demon in disguise. We finished banishing the boggart and then we got jumped by the demons and his mates. There was like,” Gimli looked at the ceiling trying to think.

“Like six, I think.” Kili said, scooping up more asparagus.

“Yeah. Anyway, we got chased up stairs and they pursued us.” Gimli sighed again and rubbed his head.

“Something killed them. And then it opened the door.”

“We tried shooting it, stabbing it, hitting it.” Fili interrupted waving his fork.

“Right. It was an angel.”

There was silence in the kitchen as KIli and Fili nodded vigorously, and Gimli looked at Thorin.

“What?” Dis asked, incredulous.

“It was mum. A fucking angel.” Kili said.

“Angels don’t exist.” Thorin stated flatly.

“Well this one did and it told us what was up with all these abushes.” Fili scraped his bowl clean with his fork.

“Yeah, it said that it was because the barrier between earth, hell and heaven has been ripped open.” Kili looked from his mother to to his uncle.

“He told us to stay out of it.” Gimli said.

“Angels don’t exist.” Thorin repeated, in a hollow tone, his eyes going distant. Bilbo laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“He does. He told us that we have a war coming to us.” Gimli whispered.

“Oh my god.” Dis whispered, wrapping an arm around each of her boys.

“Yeah. Kinda.” Kili muttered, clinging back.

“Thorin, we can’t just stay out of it.” Gimli said, voice growing stronger.

“Thorin what are we going to do?” Dis asked.

Thorin sat still, looking out the doorway, before visibly shaking himself out of it.

“This changes nothing. We keep closer to the house, increase patrols around the village. Until we know more we don’t do anything. Understand?” He snapped at the boys who nodded, Gimli looking slightly more reluctant.

“Get to bed. We’ll tell everyone else in the morning. Gimli, dont walk back tonight, you can stay here and I’ll call your mother.” Thorin ordered. Dis and Bofur escorted the boys out of the kitchen.

For a long moment the only sound was the ticking of the clock in the kitchen, before Bilbo walked around to Thorin and kneeled looking up at him.

Thorin looked tired, slumping slightly, his eyes dark and distant.

“Thorin.” Bilbo placed a hand on his cheek, forcing the other man to meet his eyes.

“It will be fine. There is nothing more you can do tonight and worrying will only tire you more.”

Thorin placed his large hand over Bilbo’s softer one.

“I need to. We need to prepare. If it’s true, if all hell really has broken loose, I need to protect them.”

“You will, you always have. But you also need to make sure you don’t collapse from exhaustion before anything even happens.” Thorin was silent, stilling looking at Bilbo like this might be the last he’s ever see of him. Bilbo bit his lip and took a deep breath.

“Let’s make a deal, okay? You come with me now, and go to bed, and I’ll move in with you.” Bilbo said.

“Wait, what? Really?” Thorin asked, squeezing the captured hand tighter.

“Yes. I was planning on telling you later, but I’ve made my decision, Thorin and I really - “ Bilbo was cut off as Thorin hauled him up, onto his lap and kissed him. He immediately opened his mouth to the tongue pressing insistently at his lips. It swept around his mouth, gently stroking, and when they broke apart Thorin peppered small kisses all over his face.

“I love you. Thank you.” Thorin said, eyes shut as they pressed closer.

“Oh well, I mean I, Well you should know - “ Bilbo huffed. “I love you too.”

They stayed pressed together, the night passing unnoticed outside.

All was quiet for the moment. They could at least be grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally showed up? Also I recommend reading Inferno and Back first.


End file.
